


Lap Dance

by CharlieDearly



Category: FilthyFrank - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDearly/pseuds/CharlieDearly
Summary: "Why do I have to be the girl again?" "It's your niche man, the people love it." "Ok. But I wanna wear red this time." He smirked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I bet Max reads all of our fanfictions, this one is for you buddy;)

The leaves were falling, the air was crisp, and also George was screaming in pain from breaking a wine bottle on his knee. So everything was pretty normal. Most of the Shrimpson boys were at Ian's house filming another ridiculous project, Chad couldn't make it on account of his severe flu and HTB was... who knows? Anyway, this was just another pain-filled mess of a video. None of them had a clear vision for the plot, but the theme was 'get rich quick' so Ian and George had on some cheap tuxes. Max wore a long elegant red dress with a slit in the middle going up his thigh half way. His gloves were white, his shoes were black 6 inch heels, and his hair was curled but loose. Ian was setting up the torture devices, "now the first thing about getting rich is humiliating yourself on the internet," he mumbled. "Oh that's good mate, put that in the video." Max sneered at him as he took another selfie for the fans. 

Half of the video was already shot by this time, it was now the end scenes were they would do some fake 'rich people fun' bits. George pulled up a bin of fake dollars and Ian sat at his counter in his kitchen which was made to look like a bar with pink florescent lights and green screen which would be rendered in editing. "Scotch for everyone, I'm paying." Ian exclaimed as he held up a shot glass, "Can I get you anything else?" The sexy bar maid asked. "Oh shit, what do we do now, George?"

"I don't know, Max give him a lap dance."  
"What? That would be fucking gay dude, I'm not doing that"  
"Yeah," Joji snickered "but it would be fucking hilarious!"  
Ian was laughing too now and spilling the bottle while Max crossed his arms.  
"Come on, we'll only show like 40 seconds in the video anyway!"  
"FINE. Anything to get out of this dress."

They replayed the scene and after Max said, "Can I get you anything else?" Ian replied with "A dance." Then Max worked his way over to the other side of the 'bar' and unenthusiastically grinded on Ian. "You think that's sexy Max?" George said as he repositioned the two "Just do it like this." Max had one leg between Ian's and the other propped up on the lower rung of the stool as he started to thrust his hips into Ian's stomach, slowly and looking back at the camera. He grabbed the back of the other man's head and pulled his face into him, nose pressed against his chest. Ian was glossy-eyed and smiling like a dumbass when he reached a hand up to the dancer's shoulder for a feel. Max grabbed him by the wrist, "No touching the dancer!" Then he felt the other's hard on pressed against his thigh as he looked down and saw Ian's face turn red with embarrassment. Max winked and guided the hand up the side of his dress in an attempt to exacerbate Ian's inhibition, big mistake, now his erection own was obvious too. "Heehhhh..." Ian practically drooled into his friend's chest and he gave Max's ass a hard squeeze "Ah, cunt!"

"Turn off the camera." Ian told George as he grabbed Max's hair and gave him a sloppy kiss. Max now kicked off his heels and began to straddle the boy sitting down. "Wait, you're just gonna do this in front of me?" Max held out his hand, George just stood there, his hard on was just as obvious as the others but he could easily walk away. Instead he grabbed the outreached hand. "Good boy. Hahaha!" Max started to give George a deep kiss, still straddling Ian, "Uh, my legs hurt." So they quickly walked to the bedroom and laid down on the bed in a big clumsy dog pile, groping and kissing, Max was the one panting the hardest at this point. He decided to push the other two together while he touched himself, admiring the way they awkwardly kissed to impress him and to get each other off. George's thick lips against Ian's adam's apple looked so good he could hardly take it. Max went to work pulling off their ties and coats before he went back in, this time his neck was being nipped at by both of them simultaneously. He thought he was drunk by how hard to was to focus on getting the buttons to unhook from their undershirts even though they all were mostly sober. They eventually got too excited to keep undressing, Ian was down to nothing but his socks while George still had his socks, boxers, and undershirt on with all the buttons undone. However, Max was still dressed, minus the shoes. Under the dress he wore a pair of short briefs, which were now soaked in precum. Ian tore them off and began stroking Max's dick, pressing his thumb around the head in circles. The man underneath him rocking his hips and moaning, trying so hard not to just start fucking his hand. Ian smoothed his hair back and started to lick the shaft, still not really sure what he was doing until George nudged him over.

The shorter boy was sucking his two fingers when Max suddenly yelped and closed his legs like a steel trap.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
"I-I- what?"  
"Do you just assume I'm gonna be taking the dick because I'm wearing the dress?"  
"Uh, oh, uh. Ian can take it then!"  
"Sure just tell me what to do." Replied Ian.  
"Well what fun would that be now?"

Ian had an evil grin on his face, quickly he grabbed Joji's wrists and held them up to his chest as he kissed his neck from behind. George tried to show that he was unaffected but let out a high pitched whine when Max rubbed his nipples with his coarse white gloves. The other two laughed maniacally at his shame. "Ian will you do the honors since you've been such a good boy?" Max exclaimed as he pulled down the boxers George still had on.  
"Hell yeah!"  
"BE GENTILE!"  
"Shhhh, of course, Georgie." Max reassured as he kissed his forehead and put a hand over his cheek.

Max dug around in the bedside drawer for a half empty bottle of lube and handed it to Ian, who then coated it over his two fingers and promptly suck them into George. "Hey Joji you got a nice ass man, just sayin', no homo." The shorter man's face grew bright red, however he couldn't give a reply, George knew that they would make it even worse for him if he admitted to feeling even more awkward when they talked. Luckily Max's eyes were closed as he sucked George's right nipple, not giving away George's expression. Max recalled the time where he told George "You've got a nice cock for a Jap" as he pressed his own against it and began pumping them side-by-side, kissing Ian (who was now feeling a bit neglected at this point.) "Uh hey guys, I don't really know what I'm doing right now." Max paused and started to lie down on the bed, dragging Joji down with him and then flipping him around to face Ian- pulling his boxers all the way off now.

They looked so cute together, Ian thought. It was almost, like, romantic, how Max was holding him up to his own chest and stoking George's hair. Then the moment was gone and Max was grabbing his hand to guide him over. Ian asked, "You ever done this before?" "Well.. I did like twice, I think, I was drunk." replied George. Max said, "I've fooled around, but nothing like this." Ian just nodded as he started to penetrate George, Max could feel the other's heart beat getting faster and his back was even warmer than before. "Ahhhh!" Max just watched as Ian focused on the task at hand, his brows furrowed and sweat dripping off his whole body. Max used his hand to wipe off the sweat on his friend's forehead, Ian mouthed the word 'thanks' but no sound came out. This was some sick form of team work.

Watching the two of them made him incredibly antsy, he wanted more. "Slow down, Ian. Get ready." Max was now coating his own cock with the lube, "For what-" George was cut off by Max pushing another cock into him and started to struggle under Max's arm. He was laughing nervously and chanting 'oh god, oh god, oh god...'. It was so amusing to the other two, normally George was the cool and confident one, this only made it more exciting. They started slapping his thigh and giggling at the pathetic whining. Then the brunets both groaned at the satisfying pressure, thrusting out of sync and then slowly finding a rhythm. "OH FUCK" George was so exhausted by this point he stopped resisting completely, "I'm- I'm gonna-" and with that he was the first one to cum. Then Max, then Ian. 

All three were drenched in sweat and cum, laying side-by-side, barley fitting on the full sized bed. After a few minutes the panting was reduced to deep breaths and they were cooled off.  
"I can't believe we did that." Said George.  
"I'm glad fat cunt wasn't here, or maybe it would have been more fun..."  
Ian laughed, "Ew Max, you have every other day to fuck Chad, I don't wanna be in the middle of that."  
"You wouldn't be in the middle, he's a total bottom bitch! Haahaha."  
"I take offense to that." George butted in.  
Ian added, "We should make this our tradition."  
Max replied, "Definitely. Our grandchildren will be ass fucking each other on this very same bed, 50 years from now."

The end<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ian looks like the type of guy to fuck you with his socks still on, amiright ladies?  
> I hope the smut wasn't too bad, I always just skim through it in other people's fics, hahaha. Also, this is maybe a bit out of character, I think Joji is probably a bit more self conscience than the other two though.


End file.
